Special Delivery
by kimah36
Summary: Set after the first two parts The Subway and Guest House. Mikey left something at April's house that night, and she just wants to return it. She never knew a simple delivery could be so nice. April x Mikey 2k14 movie verse.


**A/N: I would like to take this time out to thank every single person who left a review on my other stories. You were all so very kind and I really really appreciate it. Thanks so much for reading and leaving your beautiful feedback. **

**Special Delivery**

The Uncanny X-men were waiting in her messenger bag. All day she had been riding her bike doing errands. She was heading right now to lunch with Vern. He said he had a good job lead for her, but in true Fenwick fashion held the information hostage until she conceded some act of friendship. Friendship she didn't mind, but Vern always had a way of trying to make more out of it than was there.

April rolled up to the quaint bistro with the sidewalk tables. Vern spotted her first, beckoning her over. She locked her bike up and took a seat across from him. It was late summer, but still warm out and lots of sun. The tables were full of couples and friends sharing lunch in the trendiest way they knew how. Laughter and quiet conversation surrounded them, a calm contrast to the hustle and bustle up and down the street. It was a big city, but April loved the constant kinetic energy it created. It always felt ready to burst into action at any moment.

"Hey April, you're just in time. I haven't ordered yet. Whatever you're having its on me today," Vern said offering her a smile.

"Thanks a lot Vern. I really kind of needed this today you know? Just to get out and get a little sun and wind on my face." April set her helmet down on the ground between her feet, and shook her long red hair.

"Don't mention it O'Neil. It's my pleasure, plus I have some great news for you. A friend of mine David Itasca works over at channel 4, said there were some openings for reporters. I took the liberty of giving him your resumé. I hope you don't mind that."

"Did you say channel 4?" She asked him eyes going wide at the potential. Channel 4 was better rated than channel 6 everyday all day.

"Yeah. Dave said the résumé looked really good and that he'd pull some strings. He can pull 'em too. He's got some clout over there. So you should keep an eye out for a call. He said they'd let you know something in a couple days or so." Vern said, enjoying her reaction. She was covering her mouth with both hands, grinning behind them with blue eyes wide above them.

"Oh my goodness Vern thank you soooo much! I can't believe it. I've always wanted to work over there."

"Who's got your back O'Neil?" He asked opening his arms for the hug she had gotten up to give him.

"Vern I can't thank you enough!" She said giving him a hug while slightly jumping up and down as much as she could, he was still sitting.

He sucked up every minute. The smell of her fruity shampoo and the scent of her body spray almost had him in a brief trance. He snapped out of it fast, determined not to ruin the moment by overplaying his hand. He had to be smooth if he was gonna win her over once and for all.

April sat back down as the waiter came over and took their orders. They talked and laughed for about an hour or so. April was in a much better mood after Vern's news. She had been in a funk, worrying about how she was gonna pay her bills without a job. She had a little nest egg but that almost gone.

Vern wiped his mouth and took one last sip of his smoothie before rising to leave.

"Well I gotta go O'Neil. I'm supposed to be covering a piece across town in about an hour," he said as he handed the waiter his credit card.

"Who's reporting, Sandra?" April asked, annoyed. Both she and Vern disliked Sandra because she was way too self-important for her position, and was more than annoying. She also had a tendency to verbally abuse her cameramen, which is why she always had to beg a different one to come with her, or have one forcibly assigned. Vern rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Nobody wants to traipse across the city but her." She waited patiently as Vern finished paying and tipped the waiter.

"What're you gonna do?" He asked as she put her gear back on.

"Just run one or two more errands and head back home. Maybe pick up a few groceries, nothing too big. Only so much fits on the back of that bike." April said putting on her helmet and heading towards her bike, Vern right behind her.

"You need a car O'Neil." He said simply. She was stubborn and would never agree. He stood behind her and mouthed her next sentence.

"Why so I can be stuck in traffic, and be late everywhere I go? No thanks," she said turning around just in time to see him close his mouth and grin.

"No use hiding it, I know you were mocking me." Vern looked in mock surprise and innocence.

"I would never!" He said as he laughed at her giving him 'the look'. _Knock it off_ that look said.

"Ok ok, I'm done," he said still smiling at her as she unlocked her back and got on.

"Alright, catch up with you later Vern, and thanks for the lunch too. Well, thanks for everything today."

"Well if you really wanna thank me you can accompany me to dinner one of these nights, or a movie perhaps."

"Yeah right, that sounds suspiciously like a date to me." April said, her broad smile dying. Vern was cool but this was getting old fast.

"What's dinner and a movie between friends?"

"Nothing, if one of us could manage to remember the friend part."

"Ouch, you're cruel O'Neil," he said smiling but actually feeling the faint wind of a door closing hard in his face.

"You'll live I promise you. Ok I really gotta go, see you later Vern," April said as she rode off. Vern looked after her a few more moments before going to the parking lot to retrieve his newest (and last under pain of unemployment) Fenwick express. _If my last move doesn't make her see how I feel about her nothing will_, he thought shaking his head and pulling out of the parking space headed towards his next assignment.

* * *

April sped towards the alley behind a relatively empty diner. She locked her bike and bent down to pull open the manhole cover. It was heavy, but Raph had taught her how to get good leverage so she could open it herself. Mikey would be happy to get his much loved comic back in one piece. She couldn't believe that this was the highlight of her day. She had thought about him ever since their little movie night. April couldn't stop picturing his muscles, his smile, and his baby blue eyes. The effortless way he carried himself was oddly attractive as well. He wanted to impress her, wanted her to like him, but wasn't coming out of his character to achieve that. She would either like him for who he was, or she wouldn't. April thought it took a lot of guts for him to put himself out there like that.

She knew the way to their lair after only being shown a couple of times. They had picked out the cleanest route for her to take, and the easiest. Very considerate. It wasn't too long before she got to the turnstiles. Raph met her at the entrance.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself big red. How're you doing?" She asked him taking off her helmet and shaking her hair out.

Raph snorted. "Big red eh?"

"If the shoe fits Raph," she said smiling up at the largest of the four. He gave her a faint smile that was oddly shy. She could tell he was getting slightly uncomfortable in these short moments, not having a buffer between them. Raph was tough and forward in every aspect except dealing with the two humans he knew. Around them he seemed a little unsure of what to do or say next. It was behavior that was the polar opposite of how he acted with his brothers. With them he was full of confidence and swagger almost to the point of arrogance. It took a long time for Raph to warm up, and every time seemed like the first encounter where she had to break the ice for him and lead him in conversation and interaction.

"So, where is everybody?" She asked. Raph gave her a look, _get with it April_.

"Take a good guess"

"Let's see, Leo is either sleep or meditating."

"Ding"

"Donnie is working on some science thing or another"

"Ding ding"

"Mikey is playing a game."

"Strike one. Try again."

"Reading a comic?"

"Strike two"

"Skateboarding or something?"

"And the grand prize goes to…" Raph said making a crowd cheering noise, then snorted a couple of times. His version of laughter. April laughed too and patted his arm. It was like patting a brick wall.

"So, what brings you down here to the slums? There ain't nobody bothering you are they? Cause you know I'll take care of it." Raph said, flexing his muscles and rolling his neck for emphasis.

"No Raphael, I don't know anyone who needs an emergency ass kicking."

He looked shocked at first, having never heard her use any profanity not even in passing, then smiling broadly. He knew she was cool people.

"I really just came down here to give Mikey this. He left it at my place." April said as she removed his comic from her bag. She looked up to see Raph's eyes narrowed.

"So that's where that little imp was. He was wit' you all that time?" He asked, arms folding over his chest.

"Well yeah, he didn't tell you guys?" She asked hoping she hadn't landed him in any more trouble.

"Hell no, he took seven hours in the Ha'shi for that 'til Splinter jus' gave up an' let him out. Even Leo grilled him and did his whole Fearless Leader voice too and he still didn't crack. Mikey ALWAYS cracks under the Fearless Leader voice." Raph said, amused about the whole thing. He relaxed his arms and made his way to the television where apparently he was playing a game.

"Oh man. I hope I didn't get him into more trouble." She said genuinely worried about him. Raph settled into his seat grabbing the game controller. He turned to her and gave her a good up and down.

"Yeah, now I understand why he didn't say nothin'" Raph said, giving her a second up and down before slowly turning back around in his seat and resuming his game. Before she could get anymore clarification on what he meant by that, April heard noise from far off down the sewer. From how loud it was it had to be Mikey coming back. Needing to leave Raph's sudden weirdness, April decided to put Mikey's comic back in his room. Plus she knew he'd get a kick out of her being in there.

April knew where Mikey's room was and went straight to it. Upon opening the door, she found it not to be quite as junky as she imagined. There were extra pairs of chucks that she knew should have been in their training area, all kinds of necklaces, sunglasses, and odd and end accessories all over the place. An old TV was in the corner with an even older VHS player next to it and a stack of tapes. Next to all that on a shelf above and to the side of the TV table were magazines and comics. Walking over to it, careful not to step on or break anything April saw that there were drawings among the comics. Setting the one she brought back to him down on the table, she grabbed a few of the sketches and looked over them. There were ones of all his brothers in various poses and settings. There was even one of her. She was surprised to see it was from a couple nights before. He hadn't had anything to draw with so it had to be from memory and it was exquisite in its detail. He had captured her facial expression and body language as she was tending his little wound. The picture was from his point of view and it was perfect.

Mikey watched her for a few seconds before going over to her. She hadn't heard him come in and didn't feel his presence either. He stopped just behind her and stood for a moment waiting for her to sense him. She was looking at his drawings and judging from the look on her face she was impressed. He couldn't help feeling proud of it. If it impressed her it was a good thing.

"So, you like that one?" He said almost whispering. April nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mikey! You scared the hell out of me!" She screamed dropping the drawings. Getting a hold of herself she realized she'd let them drop. She also understood that he must have been watching her for a while and she didn't know it. He was way too sneaky.

"Sorry angel, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He asked concerned now. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't like seeing the look of fear on her face, temporary though it was. He didn't want her to fear him even in the slightest. He'd have to get more comfortable before he could prank her. Gotta be delicate with the pranks.

"Yeah I'm good now Mikey. But don't sneak up on me. You all are too good at that ninja stuff." April said, bending down to gather up the sketches she let fall. After she had them all she turned around to put them back on the shelf and then she felt it. Mikey's hand was on hers taking the papers from her. Her back was to him and slowly she felt him press a little closer behind her.

"I've got it," he said almost whispering in her ear. He reached up over her and put the papers back slowly, taking his time to do it. He was waiting for her to resist or make a move against the situation and when she didn't he was emboldened. Mikey pressed in a little more and she felt the hardness of his plastron on her back. It was surprisingly warm and felt pleasant. April was flushed now. She could feel another warmth spread from the pit of her stomach and end between her thighs.

Although nothing was actually happening, April thought this had to be one of the most erotic situations she'd been in in quite some time. Mikey pressed a bit more until there was nowhere for her to go. She was stuck between him and the edge of the TV table. She felt his other hand slowly make its way to her waist and grab it lightly. His other hand trailed down her arm which she hadn't realized was still raised in a long forgotten effort to replace those damn sketches. His fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. He bent down a little and she could feel him breathe her in. He exhaled his warm minty breath on her neck, and that sent shivers up and down her spine. With both his hands now on her hips, he slowly turned her to face him. April was a deep crimson, and the warmth between her legs intensified until it was fairly burning. Her breathing had quickened as well as her pulse, and she struggled to look him in the eyes. She didn't want him to know what kind of state he had her in with simple contact. He held her there for a moment. She finally looked into his face to find he was giving her a fairly seductive look. She hadn't thought he was capable of such a look until this moment. He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to regain some control. Relaxing his shoulders and slowly opening his eyes, he exhaled and stepped back just enough to allow her space to go around him if indeed that's what she wanted to do, hands dropping from her waist. April stood there for a moment, processing just what the hell happened. After a couple more moments, April finally made as if to leave that corner. Mikey stood back allowing it. She expected him to have that dreamy look he always had but that wasn't the case this time. The dopey grin was in full effect, but behind his baby blues was another look. Lust smoldered underneath his gaze as he watched her leave his room.

"Mikey?"

"Yes angel?"

"I put your comic on the shelf that you left the other night."

"Okay."

"Mikey?"

"Yes angel?"

"I liked your drawing of me, it was very special." April said. 1000 watt smile.

"You want it?" He asked, beaming.

"No you keep it, I look at me every day." She turned to leave. He closed the distance swiftly grabbing her hand before she could open the door. She turned towards him.

"April, I'm sorry if I…did something wrong just now. I didn't mean to…." He was trying to say. The lust had passed and now he was fearing he may have overstepped some boundary with her. He was always overstepping his bounds.

"It's okay Mikey." April said looking up into his round green face. She placed one hand on each of his shoulders.

"I liked it," she breathed whispering to where she thought his ear should have been, then turning her face to give him a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. It was her turn to breathe him in. She felt him vibrate underneath her grip. Letting go, she stepped back and smiled. Dreamy look was fully in place now.

Without saying anything more, she left the room and the lair. Mikey stood there behind the door still recuperating. _I liked it._ Those words and that moment would play over and over again in his mind for many a night. It was all he could do not to churr at that moment.

"Mikey! Where are you? You're way too quiet! You betta not be somewhere tryin' to play a prank I know that!" Raphael's voice brought Mikey out of his moment. He smiled broadly. _Told you, you were my girl_, he said to no one at all, and left to play a prank on his older brother. He could work off some extra energy being chased around today.


End file.
